some kind of love
by friday nights
Summary: because he'll always chase after her, whether she knows it or not. post- war - incomplete


It was that kind of love. The kind that crept up on you, eased itself into your very bones and never let go. It was the kind that everyone subconsciously searched for, the kind that was crazy because really, how do two insane, headstrong and broken people find their way back to each other after all hell and fuckery and still somehow manage to pull through.

It was the kind that Sasuke Uchiha had and something he held on to tighter than the crest on his back and the kunai under his pillow and those memories of his family that his heart still refused to let go of.

—

After the war, when things were cleaned up, when trials were had, when sentences issued and when they could all piece themselves back together after having been broken down and torn apart, Sasuke returned finally and fully.

It was a rough start, with half the village weary of the dangerous nin and the other half downright terrified of him. However, Sasuke didn't seem to mind, for the village was once again at peace and this time, uncorrupted, just like his aniki had always wished for. Team 7 had been put back together again, though Tsunade was barely happy with the arrangement. The original plan was to place each of them in a new team but Kakashi wouldn't have it. He wanted his old team back, he wanted to protect them even though they had by far exceeded him and most importantly he knew they _needed_ each other.

Training commenced soon after Team 7 was reassembled, with Naruto and Sasuke going at each other like sworn enemies and with such intensity that Sakura would start to worry about old memories and feelings resurfacing. But at the end of each match, they'd give each other a sweaty clap on the back and move on like the best friends they were. Sai and Sakura trained hard as well, and under the guidance of the infamous Copy Nin, Team 7 grew to be a widely feared team, consisting of some of the strongest shinobi the five great nations had seen.

After training, they'd all go to Ichiraku, for they were too tired to argue with the loud blonde and instead walked to the ramen bar together as they silently wondered how the boy could still have so much energy after such a tiring spar. They would always sit in the same seats, Sasuke on the far left with Sakura next to him and Naruto next to her with Sai on the far right and they would talk about their days - Sasuke a little less - and chatter and eat ramen like old friends and it was calm and peaceful and good. To anyone who didn't know any better, the four of them were just a group of regular teenagers, full of ridiculous antics and laughter and definitely not the dangerous team that they were.

Sometimes Kakashi would join them, but he never ate and would just lean against the side of the little hut with that familiar book in his hands and a watchful eye, much to the teams disappointment as they were forever hoping to get a glimpse of what was hidden under that ever present mask. Silly childhood curiosities crept up again, and the four of them had decided on a plan to kidnap the man and rip the damned mask off themselves.

Kakashi was surprised tensions weren't higher between his four students but he supposed after so many years of chasing and being chased, losing comrades and losing minds, tears, sweat and blood, the young ninjas had all just taken a deep breath and learnt to enjoy life as it came, with the mayhem of the past truly behind them.

—

A few peaceful months had passed by, and the village continued to flourish, the will of fire burning strong within its citizens. Team7 was closer than ever, training and eating together everyday. Their lives were built heavily around each other, with each member of the team as important as the next. They weren't like family, they _were_ family.

Sakura was making her way to the northern side of the village from a busy afternoon at the markets after having bought some groceries to take to Sasuke's place. The sun had started to set and Sakura sighed at the beauty of the sky, the orangey pink glow settling down on the village rooftops as parents called their children inside and families gathered together for dinner.

She knocked politely on Sasuke's door when she reached his apartment. He had chosen not return back to the Uchiha compound just yet but maybe someday, when he was brave enough the scrub the blood of the walls and face the dark dark memories that the old compound held, he would return. Of course, his teammates would help him every step of the way. His current apartment was spacious but not extravagant and comfortable but not crowded. Initially, she had been surprised when she saw the place because she had expected it to be plain and neat and bland however it was exactly opposite of what she imagined. The walls were a painted a warm yellow, curtains half drawn to let some sunlight seep in. There were scrolls and clothes everywhere, piled up on the floors and on desks and the place was filled with mis-matched furniture. The combination of the three had managed to create a place where Team 7 liked to spend uneventful afternoons and to Sakura, it was like a second home.

Within seconds after knocking, the dark haired boy had opened the door and was slightly surprised to see Sakura there though his expression remained the same.

"Hey Sasuke," she smiled at him, lifting up the bags in her arms a little to indicate that she had brought food for him. He helped take the bags into the kitchen and nodded a thanks to her.

"Well, I'm gonna head off now," she said after helping him stock his fridge, awkwardly starting to make her way to the front door.

"Stay."

Sakura turned around, eyebrows slightly raised, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"It's getting dark, you're tired. Just stay here," he said, seeing her surprised expression.

She could have questioned him, she could have argued that she could take care of herself fine (because they both very well knew she could) but she didn't because this was Sasuke and she knew he would just get annoyed so she smiled and thanked him and proceeded to help him make dinner in the kitchen.

When they were done cooking, they flopped down onto the large couch and flipped on the TV. Sakura giggled as she ate her food and Sasuke raised one eyebrow at her because he, personally, didn't see what was so funny about the Channel 3 news.

"I didn't think you were such a good cook," she said, noticing his slight confusion.

"You learn these things when you're on the road for so long," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Sakura smiled, because of course, while Sasuke was off on his sworn revenge, he obviously picked up the most adorable skill a guy could have.

When they finished, they cleaned the dishes, Sakura washing and Sasuke drying before lying back down on the couch to watch the saturday night movie on TV.

The two of them sat in silence, watching the movie on the screen, both slightly sleepy from a busy day. She looked over at Sasuke and saw his eyes focusing on the TV with lazy interest, his posture relaxed and she saw him as…ordinary. She liked this Sasuke, and if this was normal Sasuke, she wanted nothing more.

As the night moved along, both of the teenagers started to feel their eyes slowly fall shut, bodies weary from a day of training and whatnot and as the credits of the movie rolled, they were both sound asleep on the big couch, feet tangled together.

—

The memory of that night was a good one, and Sasuke didn't have many of those so he cherished it because it made him feel warm and nice, but in a slightly different way than all the others.

From then on, he started noticing other aspects of Sakura that he had previously overlooked. He noticed how her smile was so genuine, how her eyes were electric with expression and how they would soften when they met his.

He noticed the small warmth deep within his core whenever he was around her, but being the stubborn man he was, he pushed it away and tried his hardest to ignore it.

It wasn't until weeks later that Sasuke really started to question how he felt about Sakura. He has seen her the other day walking home with one of her regular patients. He felt a slight twinge in his chest as he watched the two laugh and talk. He didn't like the way the nin looked at her and he didn't like the way she reacted to him. As the two reached Sakura's apartment, she thanked him and before she even had time to close the door, Sasuke was at her doorstep.

"Sasuke," she exclaimed, surprised at his impromptu visit. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and felt more annoyed than ever, not even understanding why, only knowing that the small girl in front of him was unknowingly infuriating him beyond belief.

"Who's that guy you were with?" he almost snarled at her, clenching his jaw to keep from downright shouting at her.

"He's just a patient of mine," she responded, confused at his question.

Sasuke wanted to scream.

Sakura was too oblivious for her own good. Every time a guy hit on her, every time they asked her out, she would smile and accept and laugh because she was too fucking innocent to see underneath their seemingly sweet words.

"I don't like him," he stated, clearly annoyed.

"You don't like anyone Sasuke," she laughed, amused at his behaviour.

_I like you._

—

It had taken him a long time to admit to himself that he liked the girl. It had taken him a long time to realise that when he was around her, he felt … different. Sometimes, when she looked at him, he felt warm at the base of his belly and sometimes, when she smiled at him, he felt fire erupt thought his chest.

He wasn't the only one who noticed though, as being around Naruto and Sai and Kakashi so much, they - not so much Sai - were bound to realise that something was up.

The four boys had finished a rather intensive spar, without Sakura, for she was needed at the hospital due to a shortage of staff. Naruto had decided to interrogate his best friend, the impatient blonde eager to have the two of them finally get together for he himself was a strong believer that those two had been destined to be together from the very start.

"Eh teme," yelled Naruto, a cheeky grin spread wide across his face. "Time to fess up eh?"

"What are you talking about, dobe?" came the half-assed reply.

"You like Sakura-chan don't you?" he asked loudly, still grinning at the thought.

Sasuke stiffened at his question and Kakashi smiled underneath his mask because he knew Sasuke had just given the game away.

"I suggest you get a move on Sasuke," said Kakashi, with a suggestive look in his eyes. "Our dear Sakura is getting quite popular nowadays."

As much as Sasuke hated it, he knew the man was right. Now it was just matter of actually talking to the girl, and striking up a conversation with Sakura had never seemed more difficult.

—

It's funny how bravery works, because sometimes, you can destroy enemies, fight off hundreds of well trained soldiers, face the people who destroyed everything you loved, broke you and shattered you to a million little pieces But sometimes, even the idea of one small conversation can send all that bravery away and replace it with nerves and confusion.

To Sasuke, this would perhaps be, the most important of times to truly be brave.

* * *

note | hiya babies i'm back with a one-shot which i might extend later if i feel up for it and if you guys like it :). Reviews are golden so drop one by xoxo


End file.
